In a coaxial cable, a shield forms the outer sheath of the cable and usually surrounds a foam type insulation with a conductor running through the middle of the cable. The end of a coaxial cable is inserted in a fitting (connector) for use in completing electrical connections. In order to insert the end of the cable in the fitting, it must be properly trimmed.
Prior devices and methods have not been entirely satisfactory in trimming the ends of a coaxial cable. Previous workers in the field have employed razor blade knives and tubing cutters to perform the trimming operation. These tools require considerable hand labor and skill in operation. The task is very painstaking and requires much time. Of equal importance, it results in a great waste of material because mistakes are frequent and the end of the cable must be cut off and discarded after each mistake. Further, the trimming can only be performed under favorable working conditions, such as on a workbench, because the cable must be held firmly in order to be accurately cut. Since prior art devices require a steady worktable, coaxial cable cannot be easily repaired on the job site.
Prior methods and devices for trimming the ends of coaxial cable frequently contaminate the insulation with bits of metal from the conductor. This contamination is undesirable because it degrades the performance of the cable.